Les autres
by Nami2432
Summary: Iris , une jeune adolescente , se réveille un jour dans la planque de l'akatsuki avec ses amis sans aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il lui est arrivee . Elle et ses amis vont devoirs apprendre a vivre avec l'organisation pour survivre dans ce monde etrange . Entre amour et amitiés tout peut arriver ! :)


C'est une journée banal à akatsuki , comme tout autre jour d'ailleurs des missions était faites , le ménage , la bouffe ,et le boss organiser une réunion pour voir si tout était ok dans le repaire :

-Est-ce-que tout le monde est présent ?

-Je crois que oui , boss , tout le monde est pré...

-Oui Tobi est là , Tobi est un bon garçon !

-On avait compris Tobi ,ça fait 4 fois que tu répètes la même chose !

-Non ils nous manquent Deidara …comme d'habitude toujours en retard .

-Sasori s'il-te-plaît , demanda le boss ,pourrais tu aller chercher Dei...

-Hors de question! hurla Sasori ,Vous avez qu'à envoyer Kakuzu , ça l'occupera pour une fois ! A chaque fois il dit qu'il a rien à faire!

-J'y vais si tu me paies ,s'exclama Kakuzu , tout en comptant son argent .

-Pas un fichu de rattraper l'autre ,c'est exaspérant .Bon assayer vous tous l'on commencera sans lui .

\- Non! Tobi veut aller chercher son senpai , Pein-sama est ce que Tobi peut aller chercher son senpai , s'il-vous-plaît?

Il monta sur la table et ce mit a quelques centimètres du visage de Pain .

-Tu peux y aller Tobi mais à condition..

-Qu-est-ce que veut Pain-sama , dites le à Tobi .

-D'abord je veux que tu m'appelles boss ,et deuxièmement descends tout de suite de la table!

Il descendit directement de la table de peur de se faire tuer .La salle où avait lieux la réunion était très petite , juste à peine pour contenir quelque personne autour d'une table , elle était peinte en noir et rouge avec un plancher en bois de pin; elle ne comportait ni tableaux ni fenêtres ,seulement quelques dessins d'enfants , je présume, enfin je ne suis pas trop sûr … car la première fois que j'ai était dans cette salle je crois pas que ça a été la chose à laquelle j'ai fait attention.

-D'accord boss-sama! Tobi va aller chercher Deidara-senpai!

Au moment où Tobi allé sortir de la salle , un éclair se fit entendre dans la salle et le plafond commença à s'effondrer.

-Qu'est ce que …

-Écartez vous tous!

Ils sautèrent tous vers l'arrière de la salle .

-Kyaah! Tobi va mourir!

Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de bouger que tous s'écroula et il se retrouva sous les débris .Après que tout fut finie, on put apercevoir que le plafond avait était détruit laissant une lumière entrée dans la salle, qui disparus soudainement . Tous le monde avait réussi à ne pas finir sous les rochers sauf un .

-Est ce que tout le monde va bien?

-Oui je crois qu'à part Tobi tous le monde est ok .

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement mais la peur passé n'était que de courte durée .

-Boss , on a un problème …

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir quel était la source de ce soit disant '' problème ''Au milieux du ''champ de guerre'' se trouvaient 4 personnes: l'une contre le mur , 1 autre sous les gravats , une autre sur la table et la dernière affalé sur Tobi.

-Vous pensez que c'est eux qui on causé tout cela?

-Si c'est bien eux , je vais m'en charger moi-même et les offrir à Jashin-sama! Hidan était prêt à sortir sa faux quand soudain, Tobi commença à se relever,tranquillement comme s'y rien ne c'était passé , mais tous le monde cria:

-Tobi ne bouge surtout pas! Demandèrent ils tous en chœur .

-Pourquoi tout le monde regarde Tobi? Est ce que Tobi a fait quelque chose de mal?!

-La ferme Tobi! On te demande juste de ne pas bouger!

-Ben pourquoi Tobi n'a pas le droit de bouger, ce n'est pas sa faute si la plafond c'est écroulé ,Tobi le jure!

-C'est pas le problème regarde ce que ta au dessus de toi , imbécile!

Tout doucement il leva la tête pour voir ce qui inquiéter tous le monde, et il vit une jeune fille reposer sur c'est épaules, qui avait l'air de ne pas bouger. Alors délicatement il la déposa par terre et vit alors qu'elle avait l'air dans un salle état . Elle avait les bras et les jambes coupées par de nombreuses cicatrices , une tache de sang était au niveau de son ventre ce qui prouvait qu'elle était en train de faire une hémorragie et son sang reposait un peu partout sur son visage .

-Alors , Tobi qui est-ce? S'interrogea Konan .  
-Tobi ne la connaît pas , mais il peut voir qu'elle est gravement blessée

-Pain, faudrait-il, la soigner?

-Hum, pour le moment emmener la dans une des chambres et demander à Zetsu de voir ce qu'il peut faire avec elle .

-Et pour les autres?

-Il faut voir , Kakuzu?

-je m'en charge .

Il examina l'un après l'autre les personnes .

-Ils non presque rien physiquement apparent mais peut être ils ont des cotes cassés . Et j'ai trouvée ce sac par terre .

-Bon très bien , mettez les 4 autres dans une salle le temps que l'on puisse se charger de la fille , Zetsu ira les examiner plus tard . Et pour le sac prenez le avec vous, vous le lui passerez pour qu'il puisse voir quoi faire avec .

-Très bien ,mais que faisons nous pour la salle?

-Il faut aller chercher des provisions en villes, si l'on veut réparer les dégâts, vous serez tous charger d'y aller sauf Sasori ,Deidara , Konan et Tobi , qui devront conduire les blessés aux chambres .

-A vos ordres!

Et ils partirent tous en direction de la ville tandis que Tobi , Sasori et Konan se chargèrent de récupérer tous les blessés et de les conduire aux chambres pour qu'ils soient soigner.


End file.
